Find Your Way Home
by Thecattygrl
Summary: On a trip to America, Alfred and Matthew get separated from their guardians and must find their way home against guns, police officers, wild animals, hunger, disaster, trauma and trains. One thing is for certain - They wont be going home the same boys they left as.
1. Chapter 1

When a child is young, they only know a small portion of the world.

As they grow older and as they travel farther beyond their small homes, the nursery becomes the property, which becomes the street and the town and, for some of the luckier children, the country. School becomes a prison and the holidays are freedom. They grow and they change - Whether or not their worlds envelope everything or hardly anything at all.

Alfred was an unusual boy in that his world was rather large from a very young age. He'd been on the streets since he could remember - Just a small thing, forced to wander alone. His mother, who had been nothing but a call girl hardly qualified as such. He wandered out of her care and she never seemed to miss him. Not even in spirit.

He'd somehow run into an upperclass man of sorts, purely by accident, and had left America behind, crossing the ocean to live with him in the United Kingdom at four. Already, he'd been so very far. The massive home where he officially lived was set out in Scotland, where his adoptive father's brother watched over it when they were away. More often than not, however, they stayed in a flat off Baker Street in the midst of London. It was cheaper and more fit for the two of them than a house on the edge of London would have been - Not to mention much closer to where his guardian worked.

Matthew, too, had been a young traveller born in America. His mother had been, much like Alfred's, a woman of the street and he was born strictly by accident. The Frenchman had insisted custody of the child, relieving him of any burdens that street life might have caused, but not doing so much as to give him the perfect normal family life by any means. As if to make up for it, he was lavished in gifts once he'd been taken over to return to France. His Papa was plenty for him, however, and no more was needed to be said.

Francis and Arthur - the guardians of Matthew and Alfred, respectively - had been old friends back in their school days, forming a rivalry of sorts before parting their separate ways. It was through a mysterious happenstance that both should meet up again, years later, and somehow fall into being lovers. Neither particularly like to identify their relationship, but no one asked and so they never need bother doing so.

It was the year Alfred was to turn seven - Matthew only a few months behind him - that the two decided to return to America, bringing their children with them. It was, on Arthur's part, a business opportunity and he was certain to make the most of it. Francis, as far as the Englishman cared, seemed to be unoccupied by a real job and so had managed to finagle his way into the trip, much to Arthur's annoyance. Alfred was glad to have a friend to accompany him on the trip and Arthur supposed it was Matthew's soft, pleading eyes that had finally made him agree.

So, there they were. Two young boys in America, their guardians beside them and an adventure before them. Nothing could possibly have gone wrong.

That is, until it did.

It was mid-day in New York City and while Arthur and Francis had both instructed the boys to remain by them, Alfred had other ideas.

"Mattie," Alfred tugged on his pseudo-brother's arm, pulling him towards something. Although they had no real certainty if the two boys were related, they looked awfully similar and had practically grown up together, so they just assumed the role of brothers to everyone and themselves, "Come on! I saw a really cool shop that way and I think we should go look!"

"But, Alfie," Matthew argued, holding his bear to him, tightly, "Daddy and Papa said-"

"Shh. We'll only be a second," Alfred rationalised, "They wont even notice we're gone." Matthew didn't get another chance to protest as Alfred dragged him away, leaving the two adults behind, arguing over something.

The streets of the city were crowded and one could easily get lost, but Alfred memorised the path back to the store and focused on it, finding the little shop with ease. Most bustled past, but Alfred and Matthew slipped inside, hit with the immediate sight of candy lining every shelf and counter. Neatly decorated rows of gummies and chocolates and sweets set the boys mouthes watering and they stared at it all in awe.

"What can I get you boys?" a man asked, coming up to them from behind the counter as they gawked.

"We would like some candy!" Alfred cheered and the man smiled.

"Sure thing, kiddo. What'd you have in mind?"

"Uh," Alfred rummaged through his pockets, producing a button. After shooting Matthew a desperate look, he did the same and revealed eleven cents.

"Can we get anything with this?" Alfred hoped, holding out the button and the eleven cents.

"I'm afraid not, boys," the man shook his head, "I'm awfully sorry."

"Dang," Alfred pouted, giving all of it to Mattie, who returned it to his own pocket.

"I'll buy it for them," a man offered, coming up to the three. Matthew and Alfred lit up in excitement, but the cashier looked at the shady man with disapproval. He wore a trench coat over his outfit and a hat that covered his eyes. He pulled out a few bills and offered it to the cashier, "That should take care of whatever they want."

"Yeah!" Alfred cheered, running around the store and grabbing a whole bunch of candy. Matthew did the same, but at a much slower pace. They took it to the man, who put it on the counter while the cashier ran it up. Change was exchanged and the man returned the candy to the boys, kneeling down to be eye level with them.

"You two don't seem like you're from around here," he mentioned, "Where are your parents?"

"They are back out there, somewhere," Alfred answered, already shoving chocolate in his mouth as fast as he can, "I forget where."

"Why don't we go look for them," the man offered, "I can help."

"I don't think you boys should go with him," the cashier stated, sternly, "It's not safe."

"Please," the man laughed, placing a hand on Alfred and Matthew's heads, fondly, "Who could ever hurt these adorable little things?"

"Maybe we shouldn't, Alfred," Matthew mumbled, "Papa is always telling me not to talk to strangers."

"Yeah, but this guy gave us candy!" Alfred argued, "How bad can he be?" They decided to accept his offer, leaving the store with the cashier giving them looks, but he said nothing. Unbeknownst to anyone, Matthew had set his bear down for a moment to hold all his candy and Kumajirou still sat there, awaiting the return of a little boy who would not be back.

"Arthur," Francis held a hand up, looking around "Where are the boys?"

"They were here a minute ago," Arthur replied, "Alfred! Matthew! Come here, boys!"

"Where did they go?" Francis demanded, searching more frantically.

"Calm down, Frog. They can't have gone far," Arthur said, though his own mind was racing with worst case scenarios.

"My poor baby!" Francis rushed away, Arthur having to run to keep up with him, "He could be anywhere! This is your fault, Arthur!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Arthur demanded.

"Your rebellious monster probably dragged him off on some ill-begotten adventure and now they're lost!" France explained, angrily.

"Yeah? Well maybe if you raised Matthew to have a backbone, instead of babying him all the time, he wouldn't get pushed around so much!" Arthur hissed. The two lashed out on one another whist searching for their children. It would get them nowhere. Partially because the fighting distracted them, but also because Alfred and Matthew were not going to be found any time soon.

They were already in the back of a large van, crowded together in the dark, heading out of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither knew exactly how long they'd been in the van. Matthew had spent the most of the first part of the trip crying until he couldn't cry anymore. Alfred huddled around him, trying to cheer him up wit comforting words, but it didn't do much for either of them. Most of the candy had been dropped on the ground when they'd been shoved into the van, but they shared whatever they did manage to keep hold off. They occasionally drifted off, but it wasn't for very long, because the back of the van was not really too comfortable. They'd tried calling for help at one point, but the angry banging and threats that came from the front when they did scared both boys into silence.

Just as the last piece of candy was running out, the van pulled to a stop. That in itself wasn't unusual, as it had done so many times, already, but was unusual was when the van door opened and, for the first time since they'd step foot in it, they say lights. They closed their eyes in instinctual protest, slowly working them back open.

"Come on, you filthy brats," the man grabbed Matthew by the arm, yanking him out of the van, roughly. Matthew yelped in pain, causing Alfred to perk up, ready to fight.

"Don't touch him!" Alfred commanded.

"You think you're gonna stop me?" the man smirked, releasing his hold on Matthew to raise his hand and smacking Alfred across the face. The force turned him away, his eyes watering from the sting, but he didn't let himself cry, instead turning to look at Matthew, who'd rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" Alfred muttered, taking Matthew's wrist, gently, to get a better view of his arm. The man pulled him away by the collar, separating them.

"Isn't that just adorable?" he sneered, "You two are closer knit than a couple of monkeys in a barrel. That'll be real helpful. Hey! George! Come take the curly-haired one!" Another man came over and grabbed Matthew.

"Don't touch him! Leave him alone!" Alfred yelled, squirming in his captor's grip. It was no use and despite his best attempts, Alfred was ripped away from his brother, their fingers barely missing as they were separated. They called for the other in a last ditch attempt.

Alfred was taken inside a building where the halls were lined with filth and dirt and every other light was blown out. The man stopped in front of a door, one hand holding Alfred around the collar, the other hovering over the door knob.

"Listen here, Kid," the man said, giving Alfred a dark grin, "If you do everything you're told, you'll be fine. May even get to see your friend again, but if you step out of line - whether that be rebellion, back talk or not doing something the way it's supposed to be done - we'll kill her. Is that clear?" Alfred glared up at the man, his mouth clamped shut.

"I asked you a question," the man narrowed his eyes. Alfred didn't blink.

"Yeah."

The door was flung open and he was thrown inside like a rag doll, sliding across the dusty floor a bit before the door was closed in his face. He jumped up and rummaged around it for a handle, but he came up empty.

"It's no use," a voice said from behind him. He turned to vaguely make out a figure, but it was impossible to tell what they looked like for sure, since it was so dirty and the only light seemed to be the dim one coming from beneath the door, "I've already tried to plenty of times."

"Who are you?" Alfred demanded.

"You first," he insisted, "Since you're the one that wants to know." Alfred considered arguing, but finally agreed.

"My name's Alfred F. J. Kirkland."

"Davie," the other boy returned, "You're from England, huh?"

"How'd you know?" Alfred wondered.

"The accent gives you away," Davie answered, "No offence, Kid, but you're going to want to hide that. Some of the other guys aren't so nice as I am."

"Other guys?" Alfred blinked.

"Yeah," Davie nodded, "You had a good night's rest in a while?"

"I... Don't know," Alfred admitted.

"Then you're going to want to," Davie stated, gesturing over to the corner, "There's a bed. It's usually mine, but you need it more." Sure enough, a darkened shape of a bed lay in the corner he gestured towards.

"How do I know you aren't going to kill me while I'm sleeping," Alfred stated.

"Because then I'll be locked in here day and night with a rotting corpse, if I did that," Davie answered, "It's a offer, Dude. Don't take it. See if I care."

Alfred crossed the room, sitting on the disgusting mattress, "Thanks... I guess."

"You're welcome... I guess."

* * *

First thing Matthew realised was that he was being shuffled along with a bunch of girls.

Normally, he'd be incredibly insulted by all of this, but at the moment he was too terrified to care. He held his fists together, close to his body, trying to make a substitute for the bear he'd realised he'd left back in the candy shop. It didn't do much to help, but it gave him something to do with his hands. He was pushed into a line where all these girls were being shoved along, one by one, into a room. He inched closer and closer until it was his turn, and he stood in front of the door. Someone pushed him from behind and he stumbled forward, the door closing behind him. He whimpered as a young girl - maybe fifteen or sixteen - approached him.

"Ssh. It's alright," she insisted, kneeling down to be at Matthew's level, looking a little confused, "You don't look like you belong here. What's your name?" Matthew placed his hands in front of his face, staring wide-eyed at her.

"It's okay. Don't be shy," she said, "I just want your name."

"M-matthew," he squeaked.

"Poor thing," she smiled, kindly, "I suppose you're lucky they did mistake you for a girl. You'd be eaten alive by the boys. I hear it's common place for blood bathes to take place over there."

Matthew widened his eyes, alarm shooting through him in concern for Alfred. While Matthew was soft and quiet and kept his hair a bit longer, it was somewhat understandable that he'd been mistaken for a girl - especially while covered in dirt and grime - but Alfred wasn't like that. He was already incredibly tough and loud and his hair was cropped short like his father's. They even smelled the part; Alfred constantly stinking like a farm and Matthew giving off more of the hue of roses from spending so much time with Francis.

"What's wrong dear?" the girl questioned, "Hey. Calm down, now. Fretting will do you no good."

"My brother Alfred," Matthew's bottom lip quivered. It dawned on her what was wrong and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Matthew," she petted his hair, "All I can do is help you stay away from there."

"Elisaveta!" An angry voice yelled, "What's taking you so long! Hurry up, we are on a tight schedule!"

"Coming!" she insisted, nodding for Matthew to follow her. He did and she stood before a young man taking notes on a clipboard.

"You are going to get us in so much trouble if I have to keep covering for you, Elisaveta," he snarled, scribbling something down.

"Well, then I'll just have to save your ass then, won't I, Roderich?" she sauntered past him, taking the small boy with her.

"Now, Then, Matthew," she led him to a little alcove, setting him up on a counter, "My job is to make all the little girls look super pretty. See, once I'm done they line all the little girls up and people come to buy them-"

"People buy girls?" Matthew interrupted, horrified, "But... Buying people isn't right."

"I know," Elisaveta sighed, "And some of the people who buy these girls are bad people who hurt them, but it's still better than being put with the boys."

"How?" Matthew demanded.

"Because, really rarely, there's a nice one, Matthew," Elisaveta answered, "And they aren't looking for girls with revealing clothes and big parts - They want little girls with big eyes and big hearts. That's how I want you to look. Like you have a big heart."

Matthew nodded and she smiled. Helping him out of his clothes, she went off and came back with a dress, which she pulled over his head and straightened. Pulling a brush through Matthew's tangled knots, he yelped in annoyance, but she just kept working along.

"Why do you do this?" Matthew asked as she looked around for something.

"Because I have to," she answered, sadly, "This is not a great place to be, Matthew, but it can be bearable if you know how to get along with everyone."

"Oh," Matthew mumbled, folding his hands in his lap.

"Here we are!" she reappeared with a ribbon, which she used to tie up Matthew's hair, finishing it with a tight bow, "All done. Now, Matthew."

"Hmm?" He blinked up at her.

"If anyone asks, your name is... Matilda," she decided, "Close enough to Matthew to remember, but girly enough, too. Think you can remember that?"

"Matilda?" Matthew repeated. She nodded in confirmation.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred was really good at faking an American accent.

It seemed like second nature for him to completely drop his British dialect and talk like a yankee. He didn't talk much, anyways, though.

It was about a week after he'd first come to what the other boys referred to as Hell. Every morning, he'd been rudely awakened by Davie, who he shared the bed with, taking turns every other night. Then, a teenage boy about Davie's age would come through for role call. Finally, he'd be handed a shovel or a sponge or, sometimes, even a toothbrush and sent to do some kind of task. Older boys would divulge on anyone that slacked off, so he would just keep working, never looking up or picking fights. A few times, someone had tripped him or given him a black eye or smashed his head into the ground, but it wasn't ever aimed at him so much as it was a way for them to build their egos, so he ignored it.

"Hey there, runt," a snickering voice said, "What do you think you're doing?" Alfred was about to turn to face them when another voice said something.

"I'm... Working," they squeaked, making Alfred furrow his brow and look over his shoulder. A kid a few years younger than himself knelt on the ground, toothbrush clutched in his hand and staring up at the three middle school-aged boys gathered around him in terror.

"You missed a spot, twerp," the boy who appeared to be the leader said, grabbing the kid by the back of the head, "Here. Lemme help." He shoved their head into the ground, rubbing it across the floor. Alfred felt his face heat up and without thinking he shouted.

"Hey!"

The three of them paused, turning to look at him as he stood up. The one messing with the kid released him and stood as well, turning out to be at least a head taller than Alfred when he wandered over.

"You talking to me?" the guy laughed.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded, "Pick on someone your own size, you bully."

"The pipsqueak thinks he can stand up to me," the boy smirked, "Roy. Nick. Let's teach this punk a lesson about who's in charge around here." They both took Alfred by the arm. He struggled to free himself, but was unable to do so when a fist collided with his gut, making him curl forward in pain.

* * *

He was running out of air.

Every time they'd let him up for breath wasn't enough to fill his lungs and he'd have a mouth full of water before he finished. He tried to pull free, but three older boys were holding him still and there was nothing he could do.

Alfred was just about to resign to his fate, his vision beginning to blur, when the weight holding him down was pulled away and he could come up for much needed oxygen. He gulped air like he'd never had something quite so beautiful in his life, but only proceeded to hack uncontrollably as a result. A hand rested against his back in comfort.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the person behind him demanded. The three bullies stood still, frozen in place.

"Hello! I asked you a question!" his saviour snapped.

"The kid got cocky and we didn't realise he was with you!" the leader explained, hands raised.

"You lot better beat it before I get pissed," he stated and they all sprinted away. Alfred could finally see clearly and turned his head to face the boy behind him, wet hair hanging in his face. The tub of water was to the side.

"Davie?" Alfred mumbled.

"Alfred," he returned, moving the hair out of his face and patting his back when he broke into another fit of coughing, "What happened?"

"I was doing my job - not bothering anyone... Just like you told me to," Alfred explained, "And they started picking on a four or five year old kid, so I..."

"You decided to play the hero," Davie groaned, helping Alfred stand and taking off his jacket to wrap around the shivering boy, "Alfred, dammit. I told you not to do that."

"I know," Alfred hung his head, pulling the jacket around him, "I couldn't let them pick on a little kid, Davie."

"I can't say you don't have a good heart," Davie chuckled, ruffling his hair, "But if you're gonna be standing up for every shrimp unfortunate enough to get targeted, you're going to need to know a couple things."

"What things?" Alfred questioned.

"We'll talk about it, tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew smoothed out her dress as she stood in a row with the girl's, standing just like his friend, Elisaveta, had taught him to. He didn't like the men that came to shop. They always touched him and leered at him, but they never wanted him. He never bothered to make friends with any of the girls in the same position as him because they always disappeared shortly after they met. He was often the only one wearing a dress that covered his arms and went past his knees. Some wore almost nothing at all and he often had to avert his eyes.

It was the week after he'd arrived at this terrible place and he'd hated almost every single minute of it. He missed his brother and his bear and his papa and would often curl up in the cold, empty room they shoved him in at night and cry. It was only when he was with Elisaveta and her friend, Roderich, that he felt even the slightest bit better.

Today, unlike the usual people that came around, there was man dressed in a nice white suit, who browsed through the girls. He stuck his nose up at most of them, which Matthew found incredibly rude of him, but finally, they made eye contact and he cowered behind his hands, staring wide-eyed.

"Hey," he knelt down to be at his eye level, "What's your name?" Matthew pointed to himself, as if not sure he was the one being spoken to. The man nodded.

"Matt- Uh. Matilda," Matthew answered, quietly.

"Lovely name," the man smiled, "Mine is Ivan."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Matthew replied, politely as he could.

"You too," Ivan grinned, getting up from his spot and looking around. He left and approached another man standing at the door, pointing at Matthew. And exchange was made and then Matthew was suddenly being led back into the room he'd come from.

"I knew you'd do it!" Elisaveta greeted him with a hug, the man who'd escorted him leaving, "That's my boy, Mattie."

"Elis," Matthew frowned, holding into her neck as she stood back up, "I don't want to go with him. I want to go home to my Papa."

"And you will, Baby," she promised, "But now I need you to do something for me."

"What?" He asked.

"When they are taking you to this man's car," she explained, "There are no fences out in the parking lot, for some reason. You need to get away from them, run and hide in the forest to the east."

"What?" Matthew stared.

"I know it sounds scary, dear," she said, "But don't you worry... I'll be bringing your brother soon."

"How?" Matthew asked. She just held her finger to her lips and winked. Returning him to the ground, he was ushered off to join his new owner, who offered his hand to him. Not wanting to appear suspicious or rude, Matthew placed his hand in theirs. Just like Elisaveta had said, the parking lot had no fences or bars and a forest rested a few feet away. He took a deep breath, collecting all of his strength to do as he told her.

Pulling away from Ivan, he dashed for the trees, hiking up his skirt to keep it out of his way. Angry shots were sounding behind him and he could hear people chasing after him. A gun shot rang in his ears as a bullet skidded by him. He ran faster, almost reaching the forest. A second bullet skimmed his leg, leaving a wound that caused him to stumble, but he got back up, not allowing himself to be caught, again.

* * *

"Ow!" Alfred hissed, hitting the ground for the millionth time.

"Again," Davie commanded, pulling the young boy to his feet. He stood his ground, waiting for Alfred to charge. Unlike every other time, where the boy had forgotten to dodge Davie's attack, he was focused this time and swerved around the fist coming at him, sliding under Davie and kicking the back of his knee with all his strength. The sudden movement brought Davie to his knees with a grunt and Alfred took the opportunity to jump on his back.

"I did it!" he cheered, pulling his arms around Davie's neck for a hug, "I did it, Davie! Did you see me?"

"I did. Great job, kiddo," Davie reached back to ruffle his hair. They stayed like that for a minute longer until Davie rolled over on his back.

"Hey!" Alfred yelped, "Davie!"

"Hmm?" Davie asked, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Get offa me," Alfred commanded.

"Am I on you?" Davie wondered.

"Yeah! Get off! You're heavy," Alfred complained, pushing at his back. Davie rolled to the side, laying on his stomach while Alfred caught his breath.

"So, Alfred," Davie said, "I've been meaning to ask... A kid like you all the way from London somehow gets over to America. How'd it happen?"

"I was with my Dad on a business trip," Alfred explained, "Me and him were there with my brother and his Papa."

"You two have different fathers?" Davie raised an eyebrow.

"We aren't actually related, I'm pretty sure," Alfred muttered, "We just look alike and we grew up together, so he's my brother."

"You brother - What's he like?" Davie asked.

"He looks like me, except more girly," Alfred muttered, "And he speaks French like his Papa and he smells like roses."

"Roses, huh?" Davie considered, "That's pretty cool. I happen to really like roses, myself. All flowers, really. I find them interesting."

"Really?" Alfred climbed up onto his stomach, looking down at him, "Are roses your favourite?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "My favourite are forget-me-nots. They're indigenous to England, so you've probably seen them before."

"I think my Daddy has a patch of them at home," Alfred mentioned.

"Yeah?" he smiled, "That's pretty cool. I haven't seen any flowers since I was younger than your age, now, so-"

"What? Why?" Alfred worried.

"Flowers don't exactly grow inside the fences," Davie said, quietly.

"Oh."

"That's enough of that for now," Davie pushed Alfred off, rolling into a position to stand, "It's about time we-" They both froze at the sound of the door, looking up towards it. Davie stepped between Alfred and it, trying to look as menacing as possible. The lock clicked and it swung open, flooding light into the room. In the doorway stood a figure, looking over his shoulder before turning to them.

"Davie!"

"Roderich?" Davie returned, moving away from Alfred to get a better look at him, "What the hell are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"It's Elisaveta. She helped this kid escape earlier and now I'm supposed to find the brother, but I don't know any of these punks," Roderich stated, "I need your help."

"How the hell does she plan to get him out?" Davie demanded.

"Apparently there's a crawl space to the south wall. Just big enough to fit a skinny third grader," Roderich answered.

"Alright, fine," Davie rolled his eyes, "I'll help, but I want no part in this. If you both get shot in the face, that's your problem."

"The kid's name is, like... Albert or something," Roderich stated, "Short, blonde, probably has a hero complex."

"I don't know any Alberts, what so ever," Davie informed.

"Do you mean, Alfred?" The young boy stepped forward.

"What? Uh. Yeah that must be it," Roderich confirmed, "Why? Do you know an Alfred?"

"No," Davie interrupted before he could answer.

"Davie!" Alfred argued.

"No. No way. It's way to risky," Davie shook his head.

"What am I missing?" Roderich asked.

"You said that Mattie escaped, right?" Alfred turned to Roderich.

"How do you know-" he began, but Davie cut him off with a glare, "Yeah. He is waiting in the forest for his brother."

"I have to go, Davie," Alfred stated, "He can't handle being out there like I can."

"Aren't you the one that landed him here?" Roderich pointed out, but closed his mouth when Davie shot him another glare.

Kneeling down to be level with him, Davie placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Are you sure about this, Alfred?"

"I need to make sure my brother is okay," Alfred nodded.

"Fine," Davie stood back up, "Roderich. Go back to bed. I'm taking your position."

"But I thought you said-" Roderich argued.

"Yeah, well, I don't trust you with shit," Davie cut him off, "You better not rat us out."

"My girlfriend is out there," Roderich stated, defensively.

"Great. I'll be sure to hit on her for you," Davie winked, picking Alfred up and brushing past Roderich.

"You better not!"


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew tensed when he heard a branch snap. His fists were curled into his dress and his cheeks were stained with tears. He listened, silently, as the world around him listened back.

"Hey-ya, Mattie," a voice said behind him, causing the young boy to squeal and turn around in fright. Alfred stood there, grinning devilishly and wiping his hands against his forehead. A red mark remained after the action.

"Are you hurt?" Mattie worried, pointing to Alfred's forehead. He wiped it, again, with his shirt.

"Nah," Alfred frowned, looking away, "I got away fine, Mattie."

"Alfred? What's wrong?" Matthew wondered, standing up to hug his brother.

"What's wrong is that you're wearing a dress," Alfred pulled Matthew into a hug, changing the subject.

"It's not my fault," Matthew frowned, "My friend put it on me."

"Yeah, well," Alfred pulled away from the hug first, taking Matthew's hand, instead, "We can't stay here, Mattie. It's too dangerous. Maybe if we go deeper into the forest, we'll reach the other side, eventually."

"But what if it never ends," Matthew worried, "I want to go home as quickly as possible, Alfred."

"I know, Mattie," Alfred squeezed his hand, pulling him forward, "Me too."

* * *

Francis sat in the police building, clutching his son's bear to himself. He'd already done a fair amount of crying and it seemed he had no more tears. Arthur sat beside him in the uncomfortable plastic chairs, rubbing his back. Though he was more of a silent sufferer, himself, his tears were just as numerous as Francis'.

"_Arthur_," Francis sniffled, reverting to speaking in only French for some reason, "_Our boys may not ever find their way home._"

"_It's going to be fine, Francis,_" Arthur assured him, replying in slightly less fluent French, "_They're smart kids. I'm sure they'll be fine._"

"_What if they are... Are..."_ Francis murmured, starting into a whole new set of tears. The entire office gave them sympathetic looks.

"_They are fine,"_ Arthur repeated, "_But we need to be thinking about ourselves, Francis. The money we brought for this trip is wearing thin. We need to go home while we can still afford it._"

"Non!" Francis shouted, hysterically, "And leave them here? Are you mad?"

"Francis, lower your voice," Arthur pleaded, "I am just as worried about them as you are, but we've been given full assurance that they are doing absolutely everything they can to find them. Until Alfred and Matthew appear, we can only pray they are well."

"I don't want to go home without them," Francis sulked.

"We'll be waiting for them," Arthur promised, "Just give it a little more time."


	6. Chapter 6

The forest did, eventually, end. The other side held a road. On the far side of the road was a little convenience store. Matthew's stomach grumbled.

"I don't suppose you have any money," Alfred muttered, digging his hands into his own pockets, just in case. Matthew shook his head, "That's alright. I've got a plan. Commere." Alfred pulled Matthew closer, whispering his plan into the other's ear.

"Alfred! No, that's illegal!" Matthew argued, but his stomach protested, again, which Alfred accepted as a challenge. He moved towards the store, entering and looking around. An older man looked up from his television, eying Alfred skeptically as the boy wandered around the store. He was just about to go over and ask him what he wanted when someone else entered the store. It was a young girl, about the same age as this ruffian and she came straight to the counter, looking timid and scared.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm no- I mean... Yes, uh," she looked around his counter, as in trying to find something, "I was wondering if you could lend me a telephone. I seem to be lost and was hoping to call, uh, my mother."

"I don't usually lend my phone out to costumers," he stated, crossing his arms. Behind a shelf, Alfred slipped a handful of energy bars beneath his shirt before reaching for a couple of juice boxes.

"I would pay you to use it, but I'm afraid I don't have any money on me," she sniffled, wiping at fake tears in her eyes, "A large brute jumped out of nowhere and attacked me and I- I- I-."

"Don't cry," the man's eyes widened in panic and he held out a hand to pat the child's shoulder, awkwardly, "You can borrow my phone. Just hold on a minute. I'll go back and get it." He left behind the counter and Matthew turned around to face her brother as soon as he was gone.

"Come on!" Alfred nodded towards the door, arms and clothes stuffed with food, "While he's gone." They both scurried through the door and down the road as fast as they could. Hearing the bell, he walked out to see who it was, only to find the store completely empty. A little note was written on one of the notepads beneath on the counter.

_I O U XXX_

He crumpled the note up and threw it at the wall, angrily. Then he returned the phone to its proper place.

"You did great, Mattie," Alfred praised, rearranging the food to make it easier to run with.

"It feels wrong," Matthew muttered, but his heart wasn't in it. He hadn't eaten much for a week besides a few scraps here or there and it was going to start showing if he didn't start eating more.

"Your stomach will thank me," Alfred insisted, smugly. They ran in silence for a moment before Matthew spoke, again.

"Alfred."

"What's up, Mattie?"

"What's an _Amber Alert_?" Matthew wondered.

"I dunno," Alfred shrugged, "Why?"

"Because there was thing thing I saw on the tellie - Just for a brief moment - but it was something about us," Matthew stated.

"We were on the tv?" Alfred blinked, "Huh. Maybe we're criminals, Mattie."

"Criminals!" Matthew shrieked, "But I haven't done anything!"

"You just helped me steal," Alfred pointed out, "That makes you an _appliance_."

"A what?" Mattie demanded.

"You know," Alfred explained, "Like, someone who helps with a crime. An appliance."

"I don't want to be an appliance!" Matthew whined.

"Well, tough luck," Alfred said, "But if we're criminals, we can't go to the police for help."

"Why not?" Matthew demanded, "They could know about Papa and Daddy, maybe."

"Because they'll throw us in jail!" Alfred shouted, "And I don't know Daddy's number, so we wouldn't even be able to make our one phone call."

"Alfred," Matthew scrunched up his nose, "You sound funny."

"I do?" Alfred blinked,"What do you mean?"

"I mean you used to sound like Daddy, but now you don't," Matthew stated, "What'd you do?"

"Oh," Alfred understood, "We've gotta sound like this or we'll be captured. You gotta do it too, Mattie. You sound too much like a Frenchie."

"A Frenchie?" Matthew asked.

"People from France. Duh," Alfred explained, "Come on, Mattie. Give it a go."

"No, thank you," Matthew refused, "I just want to sound like I do."

"Fine," Alfred shrugged, "But then no talking, okay? Otherwise people will know it's us and they'll throw us in jail."

"I don't want to go to jail," Mattie sniffled.

"Don't worry, Mattie," Alfred assured him, "I wont let anything bad happen to you, anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Catty:**_ Hey there, everyone! I'd like to thank you all for the continued support! I just posted this today and already I've got so much interest! You guys are totally rad!_

_Solar Flare of Saturn__: Thank you, soso much! Glad you liked it and hope you keep liking it!_

_Anywho, thanks for reading, once again. I hope you guys are fond of Spain and the Italy brothers, because guess what! _

* * *

"Alfred," Matthew shook him to wake him up, "Alfred! Come on! Get up!"

"Five more minutes, Davie," Alfred mumbled, curling back into a little ball.

"Who's Davie?" Matthew asked, continuing to shake his brother, "Alfred!"

"Okay, okay," he shook his head, sitting up, "I'm up! Geez."

"Who's Davie?" Matthew repeated, once Alfred was awake.

"What?" Alfred looked over with terrified eyes.

"You said five more minutes Davie," Matthew pointed out.

"Oh. He's nobody," Alfred looked at his hands, "Just forget about him, Mattie."

"But-" Matthew argued.

"Drop it," Alfred commanded, which made Matthew stop talking. His brother wasn't usually so serious or sad and it scared him a little.

"What'd you wake me up for, anyways?" Alfred asked, changing the subject as fast as he could.

"I found out where we are!" Matthew explained, "Some place called Colorado."

"How'd you figure that out?" Alfred asked.

"There's a town just a little bit that way," Matthew pointed the direction they'd been walking for a while, "So I went and looked around."

"Matthew!" Alfred yelled, "What if something had happened to you!"

"I was careful," Matthew insisted.

"Yeah but don't go anywhere without me, okay?" Alfred instructed, "It's too dangerous."

"I'm not weak, Alfred," Matthew reminded.

"It's not that," Alfred insisted, "You're just worrying me, is all."

"Sorry," Matthew muttered.

"Don't be sorry," Alfred shook his head, hopping to his feet, "Come on! I want to see this town, too!" Matthew obliged, leading them both back on the path he'd taken to reach the town.

It was a cozy little place. An old fashioned look buzzed through it and the towns people walked up and down the streets in clumps of two or three. A motel advertised a map on the front door and they both decided that was a place as good as any to start.

The front room was cooler than the outside and music played, oh so quietly, in the background. An empty reception desk lay on one side of the room while a map and a few sitting chairs were on the other. A bowl of apples rested on a table in the centre of the table in the sitting area and Alfred picked one up.

"Fake," he grumbled, his teeth hitting plastic and letting it fall back into the display. Matthew dragged him over to the map and pointed to the corner.

"See? Colorado," Matthew said, pointing out the word there, "And I think that means Home is... That way."

"But there isn't that much that way left!" Alfred pointed out, "Plus, isn't there supposed to be New York and a 'Lantic Ocean, first?"

"I guess," Matthew nodded, "But maybe there isn't. I mean, did we ever see the ocean?"

"I did!" Alfred confirmed, "I sat next to the window during the plane ride, remember? I saw lots and lots of Ocean."

"I don't know then," Matthew shrugged, "Maybe they don't draw oceans on maps in Colorado." A man had been standing behind the counter for some time now, patiently listening to them.

"That's only a small portion of the world, you know," the man said, startling both of the boys. They spun around, finding him smiling at them.

"What do you want?" Alfred demanded, taking a fighting stance just incase.

"Ha. No reason to get defensive. I'm not gonna hurt you," he promised, stepping out from behind the counter and kneeling in front of Alfred, hand outstretched, "You can call me Antonio. Nice to meet you."

The blonde eyed it, skeptically, before unclenching his fists and offering his own hand to shake. It was dirty and caked in grim, but Antonio didn't seem to mind as his smile grew larger.

"My name's Alfred," he stated, "And this is my brother, Matthew."

"Brother?" Antonio looked over Matthew quickly, "Huh. My apologies. I could have sworn you were a girl."

"Hmph," Matthew crossed his arms.

"Yeah. It's mostly the dress," Alfred stated, reaching up to tug at the lopsided ribbon tying back his hair, "And this thingy."

"Ow!" Matthew yelped, swatting his hand away.

"We'd get him out of it, but we don't have anything," Alfred admitted, "So he's just got to wear that."

"What do you mean, you don't have anything?" Antonio furrowed his brow, "Don't your parents give you clothes?"

"Usually," Matthew nodded, "But we got separated from them."

"Oh. Are you travelling?" Antonio wondered, "Your accent sounds different. Are you from Quebec?"

"What's a _Quebec_?" Alfred wondered.

"It's a place up in Canada," Matthew answered, "And no. I am French. Alfred here is from England."

"You're kidding," Antonio considered.

"You wanna make something off it?" Alfred demanded, getting defensive, again.

"No, no. That's not what I meant," Antonio insisted, "Where are your parents, then?"

"Last time we saw them, we were in New York City," Matthew muttered.

"New York City? That's pretty far away," Antonio stated, a worry line creasing his forehead, "What happened?"

"We were kidnapped," Alfred stated, "And just escaped. We've been running ever since."

"You poor things!" Antonio stood up, "Don't you two worry. We'll get you both cleaned up and then we can talk, alright? I'm sure the boys have something that would fit you."

"The boys?" Alfred asked. Matthew just shrugged.

"Lovino! Feliciano!" Antonio called, "Come here, boys! I need you for a moment!" Running came from the back room and the two stood closer as it got louder.

"Toni!" the first one that bounded into the room was a boy about eleven. He smiled brightly and leaped forward into a hug and a spin.

"You might be getting a bit big for this, Feli," Antonio chuckled, returning him to the ground. The second boy wandered in much more dignified and angrily than the first. He was a few years older as well, putting him at twelve or thirteen.

"What'd you call me in here for, Bastard?" he demanded, startling Alfred and Matthew, who'd been strictly forbidden from swearing of any kind, especially to adults.

Antonio just ruffled his hair, fondly, "Hello to you, too, Lovi."

"Uh... Toni?" Feliciano tugged on his shirt, staring directly at the boys, "Who are they?" Alfred growled, standing in front of Matthew and showing his teeth. Feliciano widened his eyes. Lovino picked up on this and mimicked Alfred's stance, leaving the two of them to growl angrily at one another.

"Alright you two, enough," Antonio stuck his hands between the two boys, breaking their eye contact and the tension along with it, "Lovino. Feliciano. This is Alfred and Matthew."

"Hi," Matthew waved from behind his brother.

"_Chao_!" Feliciano grinned, "It's nice to meet you! Me and my big brother love meeting new people! Right, Lovi?"

"Tch," Lovino returned, crossing his arms over his chest, which Alfred mimicked.

"I was wondering if you two might have anything that would fit them," Antonio continued, "They seem to be in a bit of trouble and I thought we could help."

"I'm not sharing with them," Lovino argued.

"Oh, hush, Big Brother," Feliciano shoved him before reaching out and taking Matthew by the hand, pulling him away, "Come on! I'm sure we have something you would like!"

"Matthew!" Alfred panicked, chasing after his brother. Lovino growled and finished the line, glaring at the laughing Antonio on his way.

"_Well_," he thought, "_That's a start, I suppose._"


	8. Chapter 8

**Catty**: _Hey! Thanks a lot, zoewinter1! Love the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. _

* * *

"Oh, look at you!" Antonio cheered when Matthew emerged, dressed and clean. The hoodie and pants he'd been lent by Feliciano were much more comfortable than the dirty dress he'd been forced to wear. Alfred wore a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, himself, but he refused to give up his jacket even to let it be washed. Antonio had finally let it go when he'd started threatening Lovino with bodily harm if he came within a mile of it, "How do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you," Matthew answered, shyly, "This was very kind of you."

"My pleasure," Antonio nodded, "You'll have to thank the boys as well. I'm afraid you wouldn't have fit into anything of mine."

"Thank you very much," Matthew turned to Feliciano and Lovino. The latter looked away, grumpily, but the former grinned widely and entrapped Matthew in a hug."

"Sure thing! Any time!" Feliciano insisted, patting his head and releasing him, "You look much better this way!"

"Yeah," Matthew giggled.

"We should get going," Alfred spoke up, "It was nice of you to help, but we've gotta get home."

"Actually," Antonio said, "I don't know if you boys knew this, but you're both being looked for, at the moment."

"Yeah. The Amber Alert," Alfred nodded, "They are gonna throw us in jail because we stole from a convenient store."

"Alfred!" Matthew cried, "You aren't supposed to tell people that!"

"Oh. Oops."

"You boys aren't going to get thrown in jail," Antonio shook his head, "What gave you that idea?"

"Because we were on tv!" Alfred said, "And only criminals and famous people are on tv."

"Well, I think I should inform you that you are neither of those things," Antonio insisted, "The Amber Alert is a program here used to help find lost children. You parents must have realised you were missing and filed a report. It's very fortunate that you are alright."

"So, what? Did you rat us out?" Alfred demanded.

"It's not quite like that," Antonio insisted, "The police aren't trying to lock you boys up - They're trying to help you get home."

"Tch," Alfred crossed his arms.

"So... How are we gonna get home?" Matthew asked.

"Glad you asked," Antonio ruffled his hair, "It sounds like they're gonna take you to the train station tomorrow and you're going to take the train from here to the East coast, where you'll get on a plane going to Europe. I think they contacted your parents, so they should be waiting for you when the plane arrives."

"Papa!" Matthew's eyes lit up.

"Actually, they gave me a number, if you'd like to call them," Antonio stated, "I'm afraid you'll have to use my cellphone, though. The house phone doesn't do international calls."

"Yes!" Matthew pleaded, only adding, "Please," as an afterthought.

"Alright, alright. Lemme go and get it," Antonio chuckled, leaving the room for a moment.

* * *

"They found them," Francis stated, sitting in his chair, setting the phone in his lap.

"I know," Arthur nodded, focusing on his needlework.

"They actually found them," a watery smile slipped onto his face, tears threatening to fall as he pulled his son's bear closer.

"I know," Arthur repeated.

"Oh! Mon bebes!" Francis buried his face, all but squealing in delight.

"Francis. Really," Arthur sighed. The phone rang and Francis shot out of his chair faster than lightning, picking it up.

"Hello?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Papa!" Matthew's voice cheered through the phone.

"Matthew?" Francis replied, drawing Arthur's attention. He set aside his needle and settled beside the Frenchman, "Oh, mon precieux bebe! Where are you?"

"In some place called Colorado, Papa," Matthew answered.

"It's Matthew?" Arthur hovered over him, "Is Alfred with him? Are they alright? Who are they with? Have they eaten?"

"Are you alright?" Francis wondered, ignoring the pestering Englishman, "Are you being taken care of?"

"Yeah. I'm fin- Hey! Alfred! Stop it!" Matthew pushed his brother away as he tried to pull the receiver out of Matthew's hands.

"No!" Alfred argued, "It's my turn, now!"

"No! You can wait!" Matthew held the phone out of his reach.

"Alfred is with you?" Francis asked, giving Arthur a look.

"Yeah, but he's being a huge meanie!" Matthew accused.

"Am not!" Alfred said.

"Are too!" Matthew insisted.

"Oh, good lord," Arthur rolled his eyes, "Now they're fighting." He took a hold of Francis' hand to steady it and cut into the squabbling, "You two knock it off right this instant! You're going to give whoever is caring for you a headache!"

The line was silent and they were both worried the call had dropped when two small voices quietly said, "Sorry, Daddy."

"Hmm," Arthur released Francis' hand and gave him a little space.

"Boys?" Antonio poked his head into the room where they were making their call, "Everything alright in here?"

"Yeah," Alfred confirmed, "Sorry, Toni."

"Don't worry about it, Kiddo," Antonio smiled, "I'm just glad to have wandered in here to find you all in one piece."

"Who is that?" Arthur asked, worry creasing his brow.

"It's Antonio," Matthew answered, "He is letting us stay here with him and his two sons until our train comes in."

"Lemme talk to him," Arthur snatched the phone completely out of Francis' hand, much to the Frenchman's protests.

"But, Daddy-" Alfred frowned.

"No, buts," Arthur cut him off. Alfred sighed, dramatically, and moved aside to let Matthew hand the phone to Antonio, who looked down at them in surprise.

"Daddy wants to talk to you," he explained. Antonio hesitantly took the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hola?"

"Hello, you must be Antonio," Arthur returned, "My name is Arthur Kirkland. The boys belong to us - Well, me and my partner, Francis. We're very grateful that you have so graciously taken them in; Even with two of your own."

"It's really no-" Antonio began.

"They haven't been too much of a burden, I hope," Arthur ignored him, continuing with his fretting, "Matthew is a sweetheart, but everyone who's met the boy knows Alfred can be a handful. He's a good kid, though. Loyal to a T. You should just put him to work or something - Keep him busy. Both of them would love to help around the house."

"That wont be necessary," Antonio insisted, "I barely make my own boys do much, it hardly seems fair to put the guests to wor-"

"Now, I don't know how he's been doing so far, but Matthew usually sleeps with this bear that we have here, so I'm not sure how he's been doing so far, but he's probably been using his brother as a bit of a substitute," Arthur glanced over at Francis, who was brushing down said bear's fur with his hand, "You could offer them separate rooms if they are available, but they'll probably end up sleeping together, anyways, so there's no reason to. Now, Alfred has a taste for fast food - Especially burgers - but Matthew is more of a pancake person. You'd think that he'd be all concerned about gourmet cuisine, what with his father being a frog and all-"

"Arthur," Francis warned, impatiently.

"Sorry, sorry," Arthur took a deep breath, "Just... Keep an eye on them, alright?"

"Signs of a truly concerned parent," Antonio chuckled, "You have my word."

"Thanks," Arthur sighed, closing his eyes and counting to ten, "Will... Will you please put the boys back on?"

"My pleasure," Antonio agreed, "Nice to meet you, Arthur." The phone was passed to Alfred, who pulled it down to ear level and began talking excitedly with Arthur. Him and Matthew switched on and off until Antonio came around, saying it was advised they go to bed soon if they were going to catch their train the following day. Alfred and Matthew hung up after goodbyes and reunion promises were made. They handed it to Antonio before going off to bed.

Arthur held the phone in his hand for a moment after they hung up, staring down at it. All at once, the emotions he'd been trying to keep down in order to think straight came rushing to him at once and tears plopped onto the carpet.

"Mon cher," Francis cooed, wrapping Arthur in his arms and petting his head as the man cried into his shoulder.

"I am so relieved that they are alright," Arthur choked out.

"I know."

"I miss them, terribly," Arthur added.

"As do I," Francis assured, "They're coming home, Arthur. No need to worry any longer."


	9. Chapter 9

**Catty:**_I'm actually gonna try to finish this one, guys. _

_Zoewinter1:__ Heheh. **awkward-laughter**_

* * *

"Alright, you two," Antonio pulled his coat off the hook, "Ready to go?"

"Wait..." Alfred gave him a skeptical look, "You're coming with us?"

"Just to the train station," Antonio answered, "To make sure you get there safely."

"I... I don't think you should come," Alfred insisted, crossing his arms, "Thanks and stuff, but we aren't going anywhere with you."

"Alfred," Matthew frowned, glancing over at him, "Why can't he come?"

"Because I don't trust him," Alfred answered.

"But he's been really nice to us," Matthew argued.

"I said thanks, didn't I?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but-" Matthew attempted.

"It's alright, Matthew," Antonio patted him on the head, "I'm sure your brother knows what he's talking about."

"But Mister Antonio," Matthew looked up at him, "Don't you want to come?"

"Yeah, but if it'll be best that I don't, that's fine," Antonio shrugged. He knelt down and secured Matthew's jacket before turning to Alfred and ruffling his hair, "Just promise you boys'll be careful?"

"I'm the king of careful," Alfred promised.

"I'll sure you are," Antonio chuckled at Matthew's doubtful look towards his brother, "I'll go draw up a map for you real quick and you'll be fine. Hold on a second." They stood at the door, waiting patiently, when Feliciano came up to them, looking disheartened.

"What's wrong with you?" Alfred asked, to which Matthew shoved him, "Hey! What was that for?"

Matthew glared at Alfred, "Are you alright, Feli? Is something wrong?"

"I'm alright, I guess," Feliciano shrugged, "It's just that... I'm gonna miss you guys."

"It's alright," Matthew placed a hand on his arm, "We have to go home, but we'll still be friends. Me and Alfred will call when we can and maybe we can even visit, someday."

"Really?" Feliciano smiled.

"Sure," Matthew nodded, "And if you were ever going to come to our house, that'd be fun, too!"

"Yeah!" Feliciano agreed, "It'd be really fun! I'll have Toni schedule us a plane right now!"

"What am I doing?" Antonio returned to the room, carrying a slip of paper with him.

"You're gonna take us to their house!" Feliciano answered, "So we can go visit them!"

"I'll get on that," Antonio nodded, "But how about we get them home, first? Here, Alfred. This is for you."

"What's this?" Alfred asked, taking the paper and looking it over.

"It's a map," Antonio pointed at some lines drawn it, "Just follow this red line and you'll be there in no time."

"Alright," Alfred stuck out his hand, "Thanks a ton, Toni."

"Oh, none of that," Antonio wrapped him up in a hug, along with Matthew, "And you, too. Come on, now."

"Can't... Breathe..." Alfred muttered, his cheek pushed up against Matthew's shoulder and his arm caught between his and Antonio's bodies.

"Sorry," Antonio laughed, releasing them, "You boys feel free to come by if you're in the area or call or anything, okay?"

"Thank you," Matthew sniffled, Alfred pulling him towards the door before either of them started crying. They weren't out the door five minutes before Antonio grabbed his coat and began shoving his arms into it.

"What are you doing?" Feliciano blinked, confused.

"You didn't think I'd actually let them go off on their own without any protection, did you?" Antonio asked.

"But you told them-!" Feliciano objected.

"Shh," Antonio silenced him with a hand on his mouth, "Feli. It'd be best if you didn't alert your brother-"

"What are you yelling about in here, Bastard?" Lovino demanded, walking in with an apple in his hand.

"Nothing!" Antonio insisted, releasing Feliciano and inching towards the door, "I'm just stepping out for a moment..."

"He's gonna go stalk Matthew and Alfred!" Feliciano outburst.

"I'm not stalking them!" Antonio argued, "I'm simply following them to make sure they are alright!"

"Are too, stalking!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

Lovino took one look between the two before tossing his apple aside and taking both of them by the wrist before dragging them out the door.

"Well, hurry up then, you jerks," Lovino grumbled, "We're going to lose them if we don't go."

"But Lovi," Antonio pointed out, "You don't even like them."

"...Shut up."

* * *

"Alfred," Matthew tugged on his sleeve, glancing behind him, "I think someone is following us."

"I know," Alfred kept his eyes on his map, not even bothering to look up.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Matthew demanded.

"Because it's just Toni and the boys," Alfred answered, "They've been following us since we left the house."

"Wha...?"

"Mattie. I wasn't going to leave while following anyone and he wasn't going to let me leave alone," Alfred explained, "We agreed on something else."

"How come I didn't know this?" Matthew asked.

"Because you aren't observant enough," Alfred shrugged.

"Hey!" Matthew pouted. A yelp came from the direction of a bush and that was followed by an accented voice asking for some peace.

"Uhg," Alfred lowered his paper, glaring at the bush, "Toni! I'm trying to read this map! Do you mind?"

"What? How'd you know I was here?" Antonio demanded, popping out of the bush, followed by Lovino and Feliciano.

"Mostly because I'm not deaf," Alfred rolled his eyes, turning back to his map and leaving them to follow him.

"Feli? Lovino? What are you doing here?" Matthew wondered.

"We decided to come with," Feliciano hopped into place beside him, taking his hand and grinning widely.

"Let's go!" Alfred called over his shoulder, already a few feet down the street.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't follow us this time," Alfred scowled, standing on the train platform.

"Sorry about that," Antonio smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I think I should have been more worried about you," Alfred sighed, "Can you find your way home or is that too much, too?"

"Haha. So funny," Antonio laughed, ruffling his hair, "Be good, Alfred. I hope you both get home, safely."

"You too," Matthew smiled, "Goodbye, everyone!"

"Bye!" Feliciano called as Alfred pulled him towards the train. He leaned out the window and waved as they left, but Alfred simply sat on the bench with his hands in his lap, pouting.

"Alfred," Matthew finally sat down, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alfred answered, fisting a handful of his pants.

"You don't look fine," Matthew frowned, placing a hand on one of his, "You usually love making new friends."

"I don't want to make any more friends," Alfred shrugged him away, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

"But why?" Matthew wondered.

"Just 'cuz," Alfred answered in a tone that signalised an ending to the conversation. Matthew worried, but he let it go for the time.

* * *

They'd been riding the train for quite some time when, all of a sudden, it stopped.

"What happened?" Matthew asked. Alfred climbed up in his seat to look around at all the other confused faces.

"Dunno."

"Do you think they needed to stop for gas?"

"What?" Alfred looked down at his brother.

"You know. Like Daddy and Papa's cars," Matthew clarified, "Sometimes we have to stop for gas."

"Do trains work like that?"

"Maybe?"

Alfred climbed over Matthew and looked out the window, seeing nothing but open land for quite a ways, "Don't you usually have to go to a special place for that?"

"I think so," Matthew nodded.

"Well, I don't see any special place," Alfred stated, sitting back down. Just then, the door to the train car slid open and a couple of men entered, carrying guns and wearing masks over their heads.

"Alright! Listen up!" One of them shouted, startling both of the boys, "This is a robbery! Put all your valuables here in the aisle and nobody will get hurt!" A kid a few seats up started crying and his mother tried to calm him down, but it didn't help much.

"Shut the kid up!" the other guy snapped.

"I'm trying," the woman insisted, "Please. He's just scared."

"You better try harder or I'll give him something to be scared about," the robber hissed.

"I hope he isn't going to hurt us," Matthew whispered, turning to his side, only to find his brother missing, "Alfred? Alfred!"

"Calm down, Mattie," Alfred popped out from under the seat, speaking in a hushed tone, "I'm gonna do something. Just stay quiet, okay?"

"Alfred, I don't think-" Matthew began.

"Hey! What are you whispering about?" The first robber snapped, turning his attention to Matthew and started in his direction. Alfred snuck back under the seat and hid.

"Uh..." Matthew stared at him, terrified.

"Who're you talking to?" the robber demanded, looking around.

"N-no one," Matthew choked out, "Just myself."

"Well, don't," the robber growled, turning back to his partner and stalking away. Matthew let out a heavy sigh and looked over in a hope to see Alfred still crouching under the seats, but was startled to see him already crawling under the seats, towards the robbers.

"Alfred!" Matthew tried to call him back, but the warning fell on deaf ears. He moved across the floor, stopping as he reached the boy and her mother.

"Hey," Alfred whispered, startling the sniffling boy and the woman, "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes," the woman nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't worry, Miss," Alfred stated, "I'll take care of those robbers for you."

"Hey!" One of them looked over, spotting Alfred sitting where he hadn't before. Striding across the room, he grabbed him by the collar and lifted him in the air, "I thought I just dealt with you, Punk!"

"What's wrong, George?" The other robber looked over his shoulder, pausing in his intimidation of some poor couple across the way.

"This kid is sneaking around the car," he growled, "I bet you were lying about not talking to someone, you 'lil bastard." He raised his fist to lay a punch on the blonde when Matthew jumped up out of the seat, drawing the attention to himself.

"Wait!"


End file.
